


Unexpected

by ItsAnotherStarWarsBlog



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: F/M, Smut later duh, Stucky - Freeform, Tony's daughter, smut later IG, stucky sandwich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAnotherStarWarsBlog/pseuds/ItsAnotherStarWarsBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's long lost daughter joins the Avengers, she has to learn how to use her mutant abilities to be useful to the gang, as well as how exactly to get along with them in the first place. As she starts bonding with the group, especially her father, she also starts to slowly fall in love with not one, but two major players in the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Stark Tower was intimidating to say the least, you’ve never been to a city bigger than the Portland-Vancouver metro, so you may just have been overwhelmed in general after finding your way through New York on your own, or maybe the meeting that would soon take place within that tower. How you managed to even get the opportunity to speak with Tony Stark, in itself, still slipped your brain. He was such an important and busy man that his schedule had to be backed up for months. However, the Professor reassured you when you left his school, and gave you his best wishes, and if he was confident you would do well, you had no reason to doubt him.  
You take a deep breath, throwing out the empty coffee cup you bought to vamp up your energy, and straightened your outfit. It had taken you a week to figure out what you would wear today, should you dress for an interview, since, technically this was, or more relaxed, and seem more approachable since things would get personal rather quickly when you met the Iron Man. You settled on professional, a black pencil skirt and white blouse with flats and a few quick accessories, nothing too extravagant. When you walked through the door, you were greeted by the chatter that was amplified by the high ceilings and glass panes that made up the exterior wall, but despite the small crowd, you managed to find your way to the front desk.   
You were met with a security guard, though you half thought you would see a for-hire/ mall cop type, you were surprised to see the man actually looked qualified for what his job description required. You smile politely, “Excuse me, I have a meeting with Mr. Stark at 10 this morning?” it was 9:30, you were a bit early, but that was the proper way to start an interview, right?  
His eyes met yours for a moment, studying your body language and facial expression, it must have been odd for someone to be polite and perky in this city, “Sign in here,” he handed you a clip board with a pen chained to it, “name and ID?”  
You signed in quickly, and handed it back to him as well as your driver’s license which you had ready to go when you walked in. Got to be ready, right? “(Y/N/N), may I ask how long the wait is?”  
He looked through his computer for a moment, furrowing his brow, “let me take you up to his floor and his secretary can give you more details.”  
An escort? Was that necessary? Well, for the ‘job’ that you applied for, you supposed they wouldn’t just let any mutant walk into the personal office of one of the wealthiest men on the planet. “Is she the 10 o’clock for Mr. Stark?” a red headed woman seemed to appear out of nowhere, peaking over the security guards shoulder.  
“Uh, yes! She is, Ms. Romanoff.” He answered, obviously surprised by her intrusion as well.  
You studied her momentarily while she double checked your ID, she was beautiful, and from what you could tell, rather important- or just really confident- from how she carried herself, and the others reacting around her, “alright, everything seems to be correct here,” she straightened and looked to you with a smile, “follow me Ms. (Y/L/N).” No, she was more than a secretary. You oblige and follow her across the room to an elevator down a large hall, farther off than the others. She must have been part of the program which you applied for, it made sense for them to send one of their own to get you, rather than a security guard. You could probably take out the guy in a second compared to her.  
You both stepped in the elevator, and it closed without another person joining, “Floor 147.”  
“Floor 147. Identification Required.” You jump as the elevator spoke, but did not question it, Stark Tower was supposedly the most technologically advance structures in the world, so AI controlled elevators shouldn’t be too much of a surprise.  
“Agent Romanoff, Natasha.”  
“Retinal scan required.” Watching a screen appear from the elevator glass and a small laser go to the woman’s eye was a bit of a surprise.  
“Access granted.”   
And like that, you were moving without so much as a jolt. You remained silent, never being one to start conversations with strangers, especially attractive, and slightly intimidating strangers. Instead your eyes went to watch the view of the window, the elevator was moving faster than you thought possible, and the city below began to shrink, you could see more of the sky now, though there wasn’t much to see on a cloudy day.  
“We didn’t expect you to arrive so early, otherwise I would have been down to greet you.” The other woman’s voice broke the silence.  
You smile at Natasha and shrug, “taxi made better time than I thought,” you say smoothly, “I went to get some coffee earlier too, but it I couldn’t wait any longer.”  
“I don’t blame you, it looks like it will start pouring any minute anyways. What coffee shop did you try? There is a really good one a few blocks away, the Human Bean, cute name, and good coffee.” Well, she was much friendlier than you initially thought.  
You began to relax, feeling the tension slowly dissolving, “No,” you chuckle, “I wasn’t feeling too adventurous today, I stuck with Starbucks, my go to.”  
“You’re from Washington right? You must be a pro at coffee.”  
You laugh, “Actually, one of my first jobs was at a coffee shop.”  
“That’s awesome, to tell you the truth everyone here kind of sucks at making anything other than what they can stick in the Keurig.”  
“Floor 147.” The elevator pinged as the doors opened, leading the two of you into a much cozier waiting area, though still stuck to the common modern silver minimal style.  
“Why don’t you take a seat, and I’ll go get Tony.”  
You nod and smile politely, watching her leave as you sat down, wringing your hands in your lap nervously as you waited. This was it. The moment you have been waiting your whole life for, and as excited as you were, you could also feel a sense of impending doom, though that was probably due to your anxiety. You pull your phone from your purse to preoccupy your mind before the woman returned, one snap chat and several text messages, all from the same person. Your best friend, Sarah, you had to leave her at Xavier’s unfortunately, but she insisted that you keep her updated on the whole situation. You had snap chatted her up to when you dumped your coffee out, not more than ten minutes ago, what could she want that was so urgent?  
Bye!  
Hey, I forgot to tell you I stole your hair curler.  
Oh, and everyone says good luck!

The snapchat made you smile, a wide shot of her and the Professor, as well as a few other friends of yours, captioned, “you got this boo!” Before you could snap back however, you heard the clicking of doors, and two voices, one male, and one female. You tucked your phone in your purse and stood to greet them as Ms. Romanoff lead out the one and only Tony Stark. Your heart skipped a beat seeing him in person. You manage to calm your nerves long enough to hold out your hand, and give his a proper shake in greeting, he returned your smile and nodded, “Mr. Stark, It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!”  
“Miss (Y/L/N), I’m so happy you could make it, call me Tony, Charles had a lot of good things to say about you.” He turned and waved his hand to beckon you to follow. “I hope your flight went well?”  
You nod, following close behind him, Ms. Romanoff beside you, “It was great actually, I’m not too fond of flying, but I could hardly feel a thing.” He had paid for your tickets and everything, first class, paid meals, you weren’t lying.  
“Great, I’m glad,” He lead you into a large room, a lounge from the looks of it, everything was sleek, clean, eyeing the detail, it took you a moment to realize that there were more people in the room than you and the two that lead you there. “(Y/N), this is the team, team, this is our latest recruit, Miss (Y/N/N).”  
“O-oh, I didn’t realize this was going to be a, um, group interview?” you managed to stutter while you were lead closer to the group relaxing in the seating area, there were four in total, not including the two which lead you and yourself.  
Tony laughed, “Group…interview? Relax kid, it isn’t like that.”  
“Oh.”  
You stood in front of the group, watching as Natasha sat next to a man with short mousy hair. “Speaking of kid, Tony, how old is she?” Another man perked up, this one a lot taller, and handsomer, his arms were crossed over his broad chest, as if to amplify his large stance. Captain America himself, jeez he was even more gorgeous in person.  
Tony looked to you, still swooning slightly, “uh,” you try to make eye contact with him and smile, “I-I’m twenty two.”  
“See, she’s over legal drinking age Cap, which makes her a genuine adult in most cases.” Tony smirked and patted your back, “take a seat sweetheart. No one’s going to bite.”  
You nod and smile briefly before looking at the couches, two spots open, one beside a rather gruff looking man, with long brown hair, and a shiny metal arm, though he was rather handsome himself, you’ve already worked enough of your nerves today and went to sit by Natasha instead. Who smiled at you, Tony remained standing but leaned on the side of the couch you chose to ignore.   
“Alright, I guess we should introduce ourselves, I’m Clint, you already met Natasha,” The man sitting on the other side of Natasha waved and smiled at you, putting you somewhat at ease.  
You smile, “I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner, it’s nice to meet you.” An older man leaned from his seat to shake your hand.  
The handsome man with that objected to your recruiting leaned over to shake your hand as well, beaming, you try not to blush as you go to shake his hand, “Steve Rogers, and this is my pal Bucky Barnes.” He pointed his thumb to the equally handsome brunet who seemed perfectly fine with not talking.  
“H-hi.” Well, that sounded meek. “It’s nice to meet you all.”  
“So tell us about yourself,” Steve was right at home taking charge, much like his alternate persona- Captain America- would lead you to believe, a natural leader.  
You lean back and try to make the best eye contact you could, “um, where would you like me to start?”  
“Anywhere you feel comfortable.”  
You nod and lick your lips hesitantly, deciding where it would be best to start. Feeling brave you glance at Tony and decide to see if he will pick up the hints, “Well, I was raised in the northwest by my mother Brigitte Darc, but born in France. I never met my biological father, so it was just us two until she got married to my step dad when I was about ten. I had a pretty average life until I was around sixteen, when, my,” you pause, thinking about how to phrase it properly, “my abilities made themselves known, from then I transferred to Xavier’s, where I’ve been ever since.”  
They nodded, listening to your story, when you paused, Bruce was the next to speak, “and your mutation, what does it allow you to do? Have you explored it fully?”  
You nod, feeling a bit more at ease as the time went on, “Oh yes, Xavier’s was very good about helping me learn about hand how to use it. There are a few things that are a bit out of my control though, but nothing extreme.”  
“What can you do?” The quiet one, Bucky spoke up, wanting to get to the point you assumed.  
“I can create force fields and become invisible.”   
Bruce lifted his brow impressed. Tony spoke before he could, “Are there any limitations on the force field?”  
You move your head from side to side and bite your lip, “well, from what I’ve learned, they can withstand up to 5 thousand pounds of pressure, easy, but I never tested it beyond that weight, I suspect it can hold up to 10 times that however.”  
They all seemed rather impressed, “does it just generate around yourself, or are you able to manipulate it?”  
“Naturally, it surrounds only me, any time I am in immediate danger it sparks up, but I can expand it to cover about a block of space before it starts to weaken. Up to a half mile if stretched, but then it only defends against very basic stuff, bullets, maybe a bad storm. I can put a selective barrier around different people, but only up to two at a time effectively.” As you continue talking you begin to feel more comfortable.  
“Your mother, how does she feel about it?” Tony asked, looking curious, “and does she exhibit any mutations?”  
Your smile falters slight and you search for the right words, “Um, she was able to produce barriers around herself and those within a close proximity, but nothing much else. She told me that we had to leave France because they weren’t too keen on mutants at the time, and with the blood tests required for new born over there…”  
“And your father?”  
“She never mentioned it if he had. All she ever told me was that he was smart and a business man.” You shrug, “She didn’t like to talk about him so I never brought it up.”  
“What happened to her?” He seemed to be deep in thought now, while the others were wondering what was with all of the odd questions all of a sudden, you saw he was beginning to piece things together. He was a smart man, no doubt he’d recognize her name, they used to work together after all.  
You stared at your lap, reaching to the necklace at your neck, it was hers, a gold chain with a single pearl dangling from it, “she…she got sick not long after I went to school at Xavier’s, and passed away a few months ago. We were pretty close, she…she’s the one who convinced me to come here actually,” you smile in remembrance, “I’m honestly too shy to ever dare, but she insisted I find a way to use my gifts.”  
Avoiding the sympathetic looks, you clear your throat, pushing back the emotions you had convinced yourself were gone, “I guess I should show you what I can do?”  
“Yes, please do!” Bruce scooted forward, looking excited, you read about his work in genetic engineering, so no doubt he was interested in your mutation.  
Steve stood, “Uh, why don’t we take it to the training room guys? There doesn’t seem to be a lot of room here.”  
“Good idea.”  
“Yup.”  
“Ah, before we go,” Tony stepped up to you with his tablet, “mind if I get a blood sample and a retina scan so you can bypass security?” You hold out your finger and watch as a tiny device sticks out of it, pricking your finger, and soaking up your blood. Then he held the tablet straight, “keep your eeeyeess ooopeeen…” He dragged out the end of the sentence while the laser scanned your eye, “got it! Thank you. Now, let’s get going!”  
You were lead into the elevator again, this time a bit more crowded as it went to the next floor, you stuck by Natasha and Clint while Steve and Bucky stood behind you and Tony and Bruce to the front. “Floor 148.”  
“So this is the training floor, and my workspace,” Tony continued the tour, stepping out of the elevator, “open 24/7, and state of the art equipment so you shouldn’t have any issues.”  
You nod taking in your surroundings, noticing a few things out of place here and there, but this was their personal space, it made you feel more at ease in a way knowing that they weren’t robots. You came to stand in the center of the gym with the group, your eyes still wandering the expansive room, a pile of boxing bags lay in the corner, a large boxing ring not far off, and a wall of mirrors as well as some weights and other equipment. The room smelt like a gym, sweat, plastic and a slight hint of some sort of cleaner. After grounding yourself you nod and smile at Tony.  
“So how are we going to do this?” you ask, clearly not ready to brawl, being in a tight skirt and heels.  
“You know your powers best, you tell us.”  
“Okay!” you nod, “um, who’s the strongest out of you, physically?”  
Steve stepped forward with a polite smile, “well, since we don’t need a code green right now, I suppose me?”  
You nod, “Okay, try to punch me.”  
“What?” he looked a bit taken aback.  
You unsuccessfully try to hide your amusement, “punch me, come at me. Or if you won’t, maybe your friend with the cool arm?” Your confidence grew by the minute as you became more familiar with the people surrounding you.  
“Buck?”  
The man raised a brow at your comment but stepped forward, “I don’t usually punch girls so…”  
“I won’t feel it, so as hard as you can.”  
“Aren’t you going to…uh, activate the shield?”  
“I don’t need too.”  
He nodded, “okay, well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”   
And without further question, he raised his metal arm, aiming it at your face, and launched his attack, before his fist could make impact however, it was blocked two inches away from its target by the force field, which sparked a light blue at his impact. You felt nothing. He pulled back and flexed, and suddenly he attacked again, only to be blocked, after testing a few other angles and attacks, he took a step back and nodded, feeling satisfied at the demonstration.  
“So how does it work automatically, you didn’t put any effort into it?” Bruce interrupted the scene, breaking the current eye lock with Bucky.  
You smile and turn to face the older man, “the shield itself naturally surrounds my body about 2 inches away, but it has an extra layer which senses the incoming impact and if it’s velocity is enough to cause damage, it activates automatically.”  
“Is it instantaneous?”  
You nod, “If you want I can also show you a few things I can do with my invisibility, with this one I have to actually be touching the person, but I can make them invisible as well. And I can also limit it to certain parts of my body.”  
Bruce nodded, so within a blink, you felt a small electric buzz within your body, telling you that it was activated, and judging by the reactions, they were impressed. Bruce came up closer to where you last appeared, getting pretty close to your face. You laugh and press him away gently, which startled him. “Oh, I’m sorry!”  
“It’s alright.” You reach out and hold his hand, forcing the energy in your body to flow to his arm, he watched as it disappeared in amazement, “When I’m like this I am actually undetectable to any sort of device, the only thing that can find me is either a really skilled hunter, or a hound.”  
“Now you said it has a few flaws? I clearly don’t see any so would you care to explain?”  
You reveal yourself, watching Bruce jump back, making you giggle, “uh, it’s nothing really, when I get startled it pops up, like a secondary defense mechanism.” You shrug, “so, I guess…that’s that.”  
“Do you have any practical training with it though? It’s a cool trick, but you got to know how to use it.” Clint finally spoke up, where he stood in observance with Natasha.  
“Yeah, actually” you bite back your grin and run your hand through your hair, “I um, I was kind of a pro at sneaking things in and out of the dorms, and basically around the school for one. Which is harder than you think when your headmasters the strongest telepath in the world. That and we took classes of course on how to properly use them. I took a lot of courses on stealth and close combat.”  
“You’ve wanted to do something like this for a while then?”  
“Well, if you’re given a gift, you shouldn’t waste it. Or at least that’s what mom said.”   
“Speaking of parents.” Tony’s voice sounded in your ear, bringing you too look in his direction, where he squinted at his data pad, “you said you didn’t know who your father was.”  
He did catch on, “….yes.”  
He looked at you scrutinizing, “you see, I find that interesting,” he came closer to you, the others looking at him as if he were deranged, “considering that after running your blood through my system, a match popped up. Wanna know who the match was?”  
Your heart began to race, maybe you should have told him, instead of having him find it out on his own. Then again, he didn’t have to run your blood against his own, could have just left it at that. “Well, I was going to tell you, but you sort of, um, jumped the gun?”  
“Tony, what’s going on?” Natasha spoke up, approaching the two of you.  
Tony ignored her and came to stand in front of you staring down at you like he was either going to scorn you or have just as bad of an anxiety attack as you felt you were about to experience, “"What's going on, is, apparently I have a daughter no one bothered to tell me about. Well, I guess you were going to bother," he said, knowing he referred to you. "But then again, that really shouldn't have been your responsibility. I really wish that Charles would have just told me that from the beginning my long lost offspring was coming by to say hi so we didn’t have to go through all this drama.”  
Well, that wasn’t in any of the scenarios you had went over in your head, your anxiety plummeted and was mixed with confusion, “w…wait, you aren’t…mad at me?”  
While the others continued to watch dumbstruck, Tony gave you a sideways smile and wrapped his arms around you, “Nah, I was honestly suspicious back when your mother ran off on me.”  
“Wait,” Steve spoke up, looking the most confused out of all of them, “so…she’s…your kid? How…? What?”  
“Yes, please explain for those of us out of the loop.” Clint added looking bewildered.  
“Her mother and I were working on a project together, 23 years ago. Things got a little…heated, she ran off not long after. But… why didn’t she tell me?” His eyes shined curiously, and a little hurt as be backed away waiting for you to explain.  
You bite your lip, “she told me that you had more important things to do than worry about a baby. She didn’t want to waste her or your own time with bothering you with it so she kept it a secret. I didn’t even know your name until she died.”  
He patted your back and put his arm over your shoulders, leading you back out of the training room, “we have a lot of catching up to do, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are greatly appreciated!


End file.
